


欲望牢笼

by CBA1007



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBA1007/pseuds/CBA1007





	欲望牢笼

“农农，真是个妖精。”

蔡徐坤喘着粗气将头抵在在陈立农肩上。小孩双腿盘在蔡徐坤腰间，两只手缠着他脖子上，时不时逗弄班轻抚几下。听见蔡徐坤的话后微微将头扬起，露出线条柔美的喉结。

他知道，蔡徐坤这样。

“那老师也喜欢啊。”小孩笑眯眯说着些色情的话。

果然，男人被撩拨的起了反应，按下陈立农的腰挺进他更深处。

“啊！”小孩被突然的深入顶的尖叫起来，搂着脖子的手不禁收的更紧，整个人都挂在了蔡徐坤身上。

“农农是女孩子嘛？底下好多水。”蔡徐坤拖着他的两瓣圆润，手恶意地抠挖着小穴，将流出的蜜液抹在陈立农背上。

“农农小点声哦，要不然外面的人可都知道你在被我艹了。”说着温柔的话，下体却是一点也不温柔的顶撞。陈立农有些失神，无可抑制的呻吟不断从嘴边溢出。

蔡徐坤笑了笑，堵住那张微微张开的小口。还真是甜。他笑着舔了舔陈立农下唇。

“老师厉不厉害。”蔡徐坤依旧是笑眯眯的神态。

听到门外的脚步声，他抱起陈立农将他压在厕所门板上。

背后一片冰凉使陈立农理智回笼，他全身绷紧，

“坤坤，别在这，会被听到的。”说话带着些哭腔。

“放我下去。”陈立农扭动着身体，体内的那物随着动了动，滑向敏感点，陈立农不禁倒吸一口凉气。令人脸红心跳的呻吟不受控制地流露出来。

“那农农要小心点啊，不要被发现哦。”

每一个脚步声经过都会使陈立农绷紧神经，穴口有意识的收缩。却不知只会让身上的男人更加兴奋。

只是徒劳。

但那里真的很爽，蔡徐坤不得不承认。

他真是爱极了小孩神经紧绷时的感觉，小穴绞地紧紧的，满足了他在性爱中占主导地位的占有欲。

摩擦过敏感点，小穴猛然的收缩差点让蔡徐坤缴枪投降。

“嘶，不乖。”蔡徐坤皱起眉向陈立农白嫩的大腿拍下一巴掌。

红白交映更是激起了男人的性欲。

心满意足在陈立农体内撒下液体，小孩无意识的撒娇让他嘴角勾起一抹笑意。

“坤坤，抱。”

“农农要装好哦。”

“可是……好满。”陈立农戳了戳怀孕一般鼓起的肚子。

撒娇的话让蔡徐坤又起了反应。

嘶，真是个妖精。

“所以农农，会怀上哥哥的小孩啊……”

“才不会ne～”


End file.
